


professional

by calswrites



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, maggie in a dress, slightly inspired by 01x13 of prodigal son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: “wow, you look... wow,” oa said, taken aback by his partner in a floor-length ball gown. he had never seen maggie in a dress, let alone something as elegant as this one.“you need help picking your jaw up off the floor?” she raised an eyebrow at him, also taking notice of how good he looked in a tuxedo. sure he had seen him in a suit practically daily but there was something different about tuxedos.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	professional

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another maggie/oa for y’all because i still miss them so much. i hope you’re liking how frequently i’m writing and posting these so if you are pls let me know either on here or on twitter @/briqhtwells :)

“wow, you look... wow,” oa said, taken aback by his partner in a floor-length ball gown. he had never seen maggie in a dress, let alone something as elegant as this one. 

“you need help picking your jaw up off the floor?” she raised an eyebrow at him, also taking notice of how good he looked in a tuxedo. sure he had seen him in a suit practically daily but there was something different about tuxedos.

“you just look different,” he shrugged. “in a good way,” he added once he saw the look she gave him. “i don’t think i’ve ever seen you in a dress.”

“since when do you keep track of what i wear?” she didn’t mean to be snippy with him, but she was really insecure and didn’t like all his attention focused on what she was wearing and how it accentuated some features she would rather keep hidden with a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

their conversation ended there with oa taking the hint that she didn’t want to talk any further about her. their ride to the venue they were surveilling from the inside was uneasily quiet aside from maggie shifting in her seat every once in a while.

they walked into the gala with his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowd before he stopped. she walked a few steps ahead before she realized his hand had left her body. “oa? you alright?” she asked, turning around to see what caught his attention. she followed his gaze to where a professional photographer had set up a station. “you don’t want to... really?”

“please,” he pouted at her playfully to which she smiled and led him over to where all the guests were getting their pictures taken.

“if we fuck up this op, it’s on you and your bizarre desire to want your photo taken,” she teased, nudging him in the side.

when it was their turn, oa and maggie decided to keep it simple, his hand on her waist pulling her tight and her hand resting on his back. their smiles were bright and genuine and even though maggie would never admit it, she felt completely comfortable with him in that moment.

despite her slight threat prior, the op went about as smoothly as it could. they were able to quietly take down their target without causing any panic to the rest of the guests or any injuries.

they went back to the office to finish up some paperwork for the case and change out of the outfits the bureau had provided. before maggie changed, oa stopped her, grabbing her wrist gently in the hallway where the locker rooms were. “um, mags, i just wanted to apologize for before if i made you uncomfortable by talking about how you looked. i just thought that you looked really beautiful all dressed up. not, not that you don’t always, but just, um, especially, i guess. i really didn’t mean—“

maggie didn’t have to stand on her toes or try too hard to kiss him since she was wearing heels. it was mainly just to stop him from rambling, but that didn’t stop the kiss from lasting a little longer than it should, especially in a federal building with cameras at every turn. “shut up,” she smiled as she pulled away before pressing another quick kiss to his remarkably soft lips. she started to make her way to one of the gender-neutral changing rooms that the bureau had for either agents who didn’t feel comfortable in either the male or female ones or for a situation like theirs, where maggie needed help without anyone of the same gender around to help her, before turning around. “well, aren’t you going to help me get out of this ridiculously tight thing?” she asked.

“you, um, what?” he answered, still stunned from the fact that she kissed him. “i mean, yeah... are you, you sure?” she rolled her eyes and went into the changing room, getting out her regular clothes from her bag so that she could put them on more efficiently. she heard the door close behind him and started to instruct him how to take it off.

“so if you could just undo the zipper instead of me immensely struggling that would be great.” he placed one hand on her shoulder to hold the dress in place while he unzipped it as far as it could go. he turned around after he did, not really knowing what she wanted him to do. when she turned back around after getting dressed, she couldn’t help but smile. “thank you, oa.”

this time she had to reach up to even put her hand on his shoulder because with her in her bare feet and him in slightly elevated dress shoes, he was at least a foot taller than her. she ran her hand across the scruff of his beard. “you still think i’m pretty?”

“gorgeous,” he whispered, his voice being stolen by her affection and how much he didn’t know he needed it. “what changed?” he asked, referring to the way she was acting towards him.

“it just felt right.” she shrugged. “i’ve wanted to do something for a while but i guess there was just never a good opportunity.”

“i’m glad you did.” he bent down to reach her lips quickly before he began to change. he didn’t mind maggie’s eyes on him as he did. he made sure to take note of how she kept scanning every inch of him and it made him feel wanted in a way he never felt before. “see anything you like?” he teased as he pulled his shirt on.

“that depends.”

“on what?”

“where we go from here.”

“like... physically go or emotionally?” he asked to clarify.

“uh, both.”

“well, we can go back to my place if you want. as for emotionally... i don’t know. agents having a relationship that’s anything other than professional doesn’t really go too well from what i know.” he picked up both of their bags and carried them out to her car to put them in the trunk.

“then i guess we keep it professional when we’re agents. there’s no rule against two people who happen to be fbi agents intermingling,” she proposed as she got into the driver’s seat.

“maggie, we most definitely just kissed on camera in the hallway and then... went into the locker room together. i can’t imagine that looks too professional.” he was really interested in her but wasn’t sure how complicated it would make things.

“um... then that was just a one-time thing,” she settled. “it didn’t mean anything and it won’t happen again.”

oa swallowed hard, wondering how she could change her mind so fast. “right... didn’t mean anything,” he mumbled under his breath.

“i mean, that’s what we can tell isobel if she asks.” maggie stopped the car at a red light and glanced over at him to see him in a vastly different mood. “we’ll just have to be more careful from now on.” she reached over for his hand as she continued to drive which he gladly intertwined with hers.

“i like the sound of that.” he smiled over at her, wondering how he got to be so lucky to have her as his partner.


End file.
